


a fragile pretense

by fluorene



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorene/pseuds/fluorene
Summary: Callie returns home after disappearing, but not in the way Marie expects her to.A darker, canon-divergent AU in which a mind-warped Callie returns to fuck up her relationship with Marie. Literally.





	a fragile pretense

The longer Callie remained missing, the greater the expansive void of negative feelings in Marie’s consciousness grew.

After her cousin had vanished without a word following the infamous Final Splatfest, Marie was only left with her guilt and intrusive thoughts. In the dark recesses of the night, she lay on the soft comfort of her mattress, reflecting on her last interactions with Callie before the disappearance.

The details of the last moments before they parted ways replayed in her mind, imprinted on the frame of her consciousness -– _Callie smiling and warmly embracing her as she bid her farewell from the Inkopolis train station. The mechanical hum announcing the arrival of Marie’s train, and the twinge of sadness she felt while boarding. As the train whisked Marie away from the station, she watched from her window seat as Callie became a pink speck in the distance and disappeared altogether on the horizon._

Marie’s mind began regressing on itself as she questioned her memories of the departure. Had Callie’s smile been genuine? Was she really hiding the fact that she was hurt or upset?

Marie had known Callie all her life, and she definitely didn’t seem like the type of person to hide her feelings. Like the time she gave Marie the silent treatment for eating her ice cream. Or the other time when they had a huge argument over whether they should adopt a cat or a dog, which ultimately ended in a truce after they discovered that their apartment didn’t allow pets. Callie was very open about expressing her emotions, it was part of who she was.

 

_But maybe the Final Splatfest was something different altogether_ , Marie thought to herself. The prompt had definitely been divisive for the Squid Sister’s fanbase, and between the on-camera personas Callie and Marie adopted. But the “drama” they’d had was fabricated, and Marie knew Callie hadn’t been genuinely offended by the results. Had she?

In her cousin’s absence, there was no one to provide a definitive answer or to reassure her. Traces of tears dispersed from the flutter of her eyelashes, scattering across her cheeks. Marie hadn’t even realized she was crying. She didn’t cry often, but loneliness hit her hard after Callie disappeared. The lingering feelings of regret and isolation were too much for her to handle alone.

 

“Marie.”

Marie’s head instinctively jerked towards the source of the familiar voice, towards the hallway outside her room. Even through the absolute darkness, she recognized Callie’s silhouette immediately. Callie stood in her doorway, wearing… a pair of sunglasses? And an uncharacteristic outfit Marie had never seen before. All leather with punk details. Had Callie undergone a punk phase on a prolonged shopping trip?

“Callie.” Marie whispered, breathless and confused. This was too good to be true. Was she dreaming?

Callie walked closer until she was hovering over Marie’s bed, removing her shades so that her face was visible. Gentle fingers cupped Marie’s face, and the sensation was enough to convince Marie that she wasn’t dreaming. Marie’s eyes shifted upwards, meeting Callie’s intense gaze. The expression on Callie’s face was unreadable. She didn’t look angry, but something felt… off. This wasn’t anything like how Marie imagined the reunion between them would go.

 

Suddenly, Callie lurched forward, pressing their faces together and meeting in a kiss. They were.. kissing. Marie’s eyes were wide open in disbelief. Nothing about this situation seemed plausible. And yet it was happening anyways. The faint scent of Callie’s body lotion permeated Marie’s sense of smell, dulcet tones of lavender and honeysuckle. Callie continued leaning forward until she was lying on top of Marie. Marie was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how close their bodies were pressing, with only a thin blanket separating them.

“Callie? What’s going on? Where have you been?” Marie whispered. No response. Then Callie shifted her head until it was resting above Marie’s ear. Her breath graced the shell of her ear as she whispered, “I know about your feelings for me.”

Marie’s heart thudded wildly in her chest, a rapid rhythm of panic and confusion. How did Callie find out? All throughout the years, Marie had concealed her true romantic feelings for Callie, only allowing herself to throw the occasional longing glance in Callie’s direction. She spoke of them to no one, especially not Callie, hiding her immoral coveting behind a facade of wholesome, familial love. She knew it was wrong. It was impure, unsuitable for a famous idol like herself. But oh, just looking at Callie, Marie’s feelings were justified and reinforced. Her beautiful smile. Her adorable laugh. Her milky, flawless skin and glistening, vibrant eyes. It was wrong. But she wanted Callie to belong to her, and only her.

A romantic selfishness that she assumed was unrequited.

Until now.

 

Callie nudged in between Marie’s thighs and suddenly, it didn’t matter. Nothing else in the world mattered. Marie inhaled sharply, only for her mouth to be met with Callie’s. The kiss was chaste at first, and then Callie’s tongue slid into Marie’s mouth and it was all downhill from there. They kissed like they were starving, with a desperate neediness, pausing only to gasp for breath. One hand pinned Marie’s wrists above her head and the other roamed over Marie’s body underneath the blanket, finding the hem of Marie’s T-shirt and roughly pulling it upward. A finger traced the periphery of Marie’s stomach, catching the elastic band of her pajama shorts and pulling them to her ankles. She was stark naked besides her lacy undies, and at Callie’s complete mercy. There was no one she trusted and wanted more.

 

Callie leaned over Marie, planting delicate kisses around her neck, chest, and stomach. Her lips were gentle, mapping and probing the expanse of her pale flesh as if to test for Marie’s weak points. Her free hand fondled the supple flesh of Marie’s right breast, squeezing gently and thumbing over the areola, orienting the breast towards her open mouth. Marie trembled, a gossamer thread of saliva dribbling down the side of her face as Callie sucked on her tender nipple.

After a copious amount of worship with her mouth, Callie alternated her attention to the other breast, ensuring that no part of Marie’s chest was left unteased. Marie shakily reached for the crown of Callie’s head, stroking her hair and threading her fingers through the tangle of tentacles knotted in a pretty bow. In her weaker moments alone, when she was too needy to concern herself with aligning her morality to the public standard, Marie had spent many nights fantasizing about this very moment. This was almost too good to be true. Maybe she was dreaming, after all.

 

Callie descended from her position on the chest, spreading Marie’s pale thighs, heavy-lidded eyes fixated on one another’s the entire time. Even though Marie knew what was going to happen next, nothing could prepare her for the moment of contact.

Callie’s tongue skated the lower perimeter of her panties, lightly flicking over the damp region where her slick had soaked through. “ _Nnn_ ” Marie tried to stifle her whimper but it slipped from her mouth, uninhibited in its lewdness. A slender finger parted the lacy pair of panties to the side. Callie’s tongue swirled over the nub of her clit and around the folds of her labia, the friction against her sensitive spot pooling a delicious warmth in the pit of Marie’s stomach. The same finger pressed into Marie, curling upwards and pressing against the gland of stimulatory tissue.

“ _Aahh._ ” Marie arched her back helplessly, instinctively pushing Callie deeper into herself. She was so close, on the precipice of finding the relief she was desperately chasing. Each puncture of Callie’s fingers sliding inside of her magnifying her pleasure until --

 

_Ahhhhh_.

Marie came, the walls of her insides convulsing and milking her arousal, and Callie’s finger slid out of her, coated with a sweet wetness. Callie unceremoniously popped it in her mouth, sucking away the remnants of Marie’s climax.

 

With her thighs coated in slick and body damp with sweat, Marie looked utterly debauched. Her mind was still muddled by the high of her climax, unable to think clearly. She reached for Callie to return the favor, but Callie had already wordlessly climbed off the bed and exited the room.

In the haze of her orgasm’s afterglow and her physical exhaustion, Marie collapsed on her bed, naked and ruined, too tired to chase after her.

For the first time following the weeks of Callie’s disappearance, Marie drifted into sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction is a gay, incestuous, dubcon PWP. Amazing.
> 
> Feedback/suggestions/constructive crit are welcome!


End file.
